In general, recognition of a motion is based on a step of repeatedly measuring reflection degrees of a reflective body, a step of identifying a change in a proximate location of the reflective body over time by comparing the measured reflection degrees, and a step of analyzing a change at the proximate location of the reflective body with a motion associated with a specific gesture which can be analyzed as a movement of the user or a motion vector of the reflective body, in order to determine a proximate location of the reflective body.
The location of the reflective body depends on both the point of compass of a surface of the reflective body and a reflection degree of the surface of the reflective body, and thus is an approximate value.
It is generally very inaccurate to use a value of a reflection degree from a simple optical system for obtaining an absolute value of a distance.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0068222 discloses an apparatus and a method for recognizing an optical gesture.
The optical gesture recognizing apparatus according to the related art includes: a first light source; a first light receiver configured to receive reflected light from a reflective body when the first light source is operated and output a primarily measured reflection degree value corresponding to the intensity of the reflection light; and a processor configured to receive the primarily measured reflection degree value, and the processor compares the primarily measured reflection degree values at a first angle of view and a second angle of view to track a motion of the reflective body, and identifies a gesture of an object corresponding to the tracked motion of the reflective body.
The optical gesture recognizing method according to the present invention includes: a step of measuring an intensity of reflection light from a reflective body at a first angle of view to obtain a primarily measured reflection degree value; a step of measuring the intensity of the reflection light from the reflective body at a second angle of view to obtain a secondarily measured reflection degree value; a step of comparing the primarily measured reflection degree value and the secondarily measured reflection degree value to determine a relative motion of the object; and a step of identifying a gesture corresponding to a relative motion of the reflective body.
However, because it is difficult to clearly classify and recognize a complex or unclear gesture or motion in the optical gesture recognizing method according to the related art, reliability of a motion identifying function deteriorates.
That is, a specific motion may not be accurately recognized such that a reaction corresponding to the motion may not occur or may be recognized as another motion, causing an intended reaction.
Accordingly, operation errors of electronic devices based on recognition of a motion may frequently occur, and a user may feel inconvenient when using the electronic device or have distrust against a motion identification function.